Krebsdorf
by CyanKitten1
Summary: Krebsdorf ramblings. Some fluff, some ... not so fluff. Also, this is why I don't have friends. This will also probably be "in progress" forever because I'll always be adding new things even when I'm from my grave.
1. Valentine's Day

"Wake up!" The high pitched, loving voice rang in Krebs' ears as he reluctantly opened one eye. Rolling around, he looked up to recognize his boyfriend's round race and gleaming blue eyes.

"Seriously, Burgy?" Krebs grumbled. "I know you're the one who sleeps until noon, but I'm tired today."

"Tough luck," Burgdorf purred, shoving him playfully. "It's Valentine's Day, so happy Valentine's Day! Now come on! I already fed your fish for you, and I have an idea for how we can spend today! Also, don't forget, it's my birthday tomorrow, so this doesn't count. I mean, it does, but …" His voice trailed off as Krebs put two fingers on his lips. "Okay, okay, sorry for rambling, but get up!"

Krebs gazed into Burgdorf's sparkling blue eyes, shrugging off his annoyance at being woken up earlier. _How can I be annoyed when I see him this happy?_ "I'm up, I'm up, and yes, happy Valentine's Day." He dragged himself off of the bed, holding onto Burgdorf's broad shoulders for support.

"I've never seen you sleep that long," Burgdorf mused.

"Yes, because I'm the one always waking you up!" Krebs chuckled, elbowing Burgdorf in his stomach. _Oh, if only he knew what I planned for him._ "Just let me change."

"I can watch," Burgdorf offered.

"No, love, because you need to go see what's in the drawer near the stove," Krebs told him.

"A present for me?" With a grunt of excitement, Burgdorf hurried away from their room and towards the kitchen. Krebs chuckled. _He's like a kid on his favorite days._ Not wanting to leave Burgdorf alone, Krebs changed quickly in his general uniform and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. Burgdorf was standing near the stove, his arms crossed.

"Did you really tell me to go here while it's locked?" Burgdorf asked, pouting.

"May have forgotten that," Krebs said, flashing Burgdorf a mischievous look. Burgdorf rolled his eyes as Krebs reached for the key. "Honestly, I only locked it because I knew you'd find it sooner or later, and you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"Who says?" Burgdorf challenged, his piercing eyes focused on the key Krebs had taken. Krebs unlocked the drawer, grunting as Burgdorf pushed him to the side and opened the drawer. "Oh, you didn't!"

"I did," Krebs confirmed. "I scoured Berlin for them, and had to pull a few favors from Fegelein, but I _did_ get my hands on them."

"And you didn't eat any! You left them all for me!" Burgdorf spun around, holding a heart shaped box of booze filled chocolates. He put them down for a moment and launched himself into Krebs' arms, trapping him in a tight embrace. Krebs eased into it, and the two, after a few brief moments of hugging, began to make out. Burgdorf was the one to pull away as he hurried back over to the food. "Okay, here's the thing, I'm gonna watch the intake, because I'm taking you to the best restaurant in Berlin! It has the _best_ alcohol, and there's a few things I think you'd like." Once more, his cerulean eyes gleamed. "Let me just … um … yeah, I'm having a few, and then we can go."

Krebs laid back as he watched Burgdorf devour three of the alcohol filled chocolates with enthusiasm. When the third was down his throat, he swallowed and got up. "Okay, let's go!"

Holding back a chortle, Krebs followed the tufty haired general towards their car. For once, it hadn't snowed on this day, leaving Krebs to breath a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm driving," Krebs told Burgdorf as he headed towards the driver's seat.

"But you never let me drive!" Burgdorf exclaimed. He hiccupped, and glanced at Krebs sheepishly.

"I think that's why," Krebs countered. He kissed Burgdorf's cheek. "Let me do it this time."

"This is my present to you though," Burgdorf argued.

"And it still is. Just tell me where to go."

Burgdorf let out another hiccup, and then sighed. "Fine. But just to let you know, I'm sober. It's when we're there that I most likely won't be." He grudgingly trekked towards the front seat, but gave Krebs a look of such affection that it burst Krebs' heart.

Krebs got into the driver's seat, listening to Burgdorf's apparent 'directions', which were full of him trying to figure out his left from his right by using his fingers. _He's adorable._ Finally, after about ten minutes, Burgdorf spoke. "Stop here! I think this is it - it said after two rights, and I think we took them …"

Krebs nodded, lifting his head to see what Burgdorf was talking about. The restaurant was a large building located between two shopping stores. Burgdorf turned to Krebs. "Just so you know, before we go there, it's really fancy, but I asked before and the alcohol is absolutely fantastic apparently. Anyways, it's basically based on all parts of the world, so you know what the menu is? It's a map! And you can point at it as much as you want. There's a fish tank in there too, full with exotic species that you can't see anywhere else."

"Really?" Krebs gazed at Burgdorf, touched. _He went through all of this for me._ Excitement tugged at Krebs' chest as he looked forward to what his blonde boyfriend had prepared for him.

"Really," Burgdorf said, heading out of the car. "I could do for some good schnaps, or vermouth. Or cognac. You know what? Any alcohol will do." He hooked an arm around Krebs' neck and led him in. Krebs smiled at his exuberant boyfriend.

When Krebs walked in, he was astounded. Burgdorf had been right - the restaurant was appealing to almost every country in the world, and it was plastered with maps. Krebs fought the urge to point at every single one of them. He dragged his eyes to the fish tank - it was too far for him to study closely, but he hoped he had the chance to.

"And you will," breathed a voice in Krebs' ear. Krebs turned around, seeing his boyfriend's shining eyes. _He reads my mind._ "Come on, I just checked the both of us in, but you didn't notice 'cause you were zoning out."

Not able to find words that were able to accurately express his glee, Krebs followed Burgdorf towards a seat in the German sector of the restaurant. Much to Krebs' elation, it was right next to the massive fish tank.

"I knew you'd like it," Burgdorf boasted as Krebs turned his gaze to him.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Krebs exclaimed, pressing his lips on Burgdorf's with no warning. Burgdorf grunted in a startled response, but ended up returning the kiss. Burgdorf pulled away, smiling softly at him.

"Let's sit," he suggested, and Krebs nodded fervently, sitting across from him in their table that was near the fish tank. "Okay, look at the menu."

Krebs opened the menu, holding back a shrill squeak of joy as e realized that it was indeed resembling a map, with several countries to point at. Instinctively, Krebs pointed at Berlin. "Burgdorf, this is fantastic!"

"You like it?" Burgdorf asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Of _course_! I never knew this place existed, and the fact that you found it and you brought me here … Burgdorf, this is _phenomenal!_ And I didn't even get to point out the fish!" _Oh, he really tried, and it's amazing!_ As Krebs gazed into Burgdorf's eyes, he knew this was what happiness felt like. _Just being next to him is my favorite place in the world. He warms my soul, he fills me with love and he keeps my heart beating and my eyes full with fire. If this isn't joy, I don't know what is._

"I'm glad," Burgdorf breathed. "I really am." He looked up as a waitress hovered over the both of them, and it seemed that Burgdorf wasted no time. "A rum and coke, please." He glanced at Krebs. "I won't go overboard, we've still got some stuff left to do. Oh, and the pumpkin fig ravioli."

Krebs chuckled. "Ah, you got me. I'll just have a martini, and um … the grilled pork tenderloin." He nodded to the waitress as she took the menus away, and he turned to Burgdorf. "Ravioli?"

Burgdorf shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try new things. Now, come on, tell me what you think of the fish!" He nodded to the fish tank.

"Well, there's a lot of exotic ones - look, there's the zebra pleco. It's really shy, it's cool how they're able to be seen in this aquarium." He pointed towards the slender fish, with sharp black stripes running lengthwise across its body, with vertical stripes behind its eyes and along its shoulder.

"It does look like a zebra," Burgdorf agreed. "I wonder if it tastes good."

Krebs shot Burgdorf a death glare.

"Kidding," Burgdorf laughed. "Kidding." His eyes focused on another fish, which was a hot orange with a dark mask across its face. "What about that one? It's a weird color."

"It's a red bulu point," Krebs explained. "The female is usually duller - so this one's a male, because it's really bright. The weird thing about these fish is that they're not aggressive, while other fish of similar species are."

The food came rather quick. Between their eating, Burgdorf's enthusiastic drinking of alcohol, and him listening to Krebs pointing out and talking about every single fish, the night went by fast, but Krebs could not think of anywhere else he would rather be. When the two of them were full to their stomachs, and Krebs had run out of fish to explain, Burgdorf laid back. "Okay, I'm not drunk enough to go on with our next activity. It's pretty dark outside - damn February - but we need it to be dark. Hold on … let me just pay."

"Why can't I pay?" Krebs asked.

"Because this is my gift for you." Without waiting for a protest, Burgdorf got up, taking the bill and walking - a tad lopsided - over to the front desk. Krebs followed him, feeling guilt wash over him at the fact that Burgdorf was doing so much. When Burgdorf was done paying, and the two walked outside, Krebs instantly caught Burgdorf in another make out session.

"Burgy," Krebs murmured, "that was fantastic. Like, I don't even know what to say. The food was fantastic, the map menu, all the fish …"

"Yes, cuddle-fish," Burgdorf purred. "That doesn't mean we're done. Ever climb to the top of the Reich Chancellery - the Court of Honor?"

"No," Krebs said. "Why? Have you?"

"Well, drive us there and it'll be our first time," Burgdorf told him. "I'm sober enough."

 _If you say so._ Krebs pecked Burgdorf's cheek one more time and got into the car, bringing the two of them to the Reich Chancellery. Burgdorf climbed out of the car, examining the building. "Hm. I can do this."

"Indeed you can," Krebs assured him. "But … um … I have a fear of heights. You know that."

"And I can help you get over that!" Burgdorf exclaimed. "Come on - it's not hard, you just need to use your legs and hands, and for Christ's sake, if you're afraid of heights, don't look down while you climb." He blinked lovingly at Krebs and bounded over to the building, making his way up towards the top of the Court of Honor.

"Oh, God help me," Krebs muttered under his breath. "I'm coming!" He trekked over to the bottom of the building, and, groaning inwardly, started to climb. At first, his progress was well until he reached the top. He accidentally kicked out his foot, and terror engulfed him as he felt air beneath him. But it was gone when Krebs felt weight on his hand, and he turned to see Burgdorf dragging him up towards the top.

"Seriously, Krebs? Of course you'd pick the time you were almost there to fall." Burgdorf chuckled and hooked an arm around him. Krebs grunted, settling next to his boyfriend.

"Do you think Speer minds up being up here?" Krebs asked. "He built it, after all."

"He'll be fine," Burgdorf said. "Okay, we're both up. Now, look down!"

Krebs caught his breath as he looked down at the city of Berlin beneath them. The vast fields of lights in the dark glinted like groups of fireflies. It was alive with light, as if someone had taken out a handful of glitter and sprinkled it across the city. It stole his breath away in the most majestic way possible.

"It looks like the stars fell from the sky," Burgdorf commented.

"Yeah," Krebs agreed. "Definitely. We haven't done this in a while."

"That's why I did it," Burgdorf murmured, nuzzling Krebs' neck. Krebs smiled.

"Thanks for today, Burgdorf," Krebs said. "Really. Thanks."

"It's no problem," Burgdorf purred. "I love you."

"I love you too." And as Krebs gazed into Burgdorf's eyes, and rested against his side, he knew this was true love. He always had known, but he did like recalling. _This was love._ He loved him more than the bad days ahead of them, more than any fight the woud ever had, more than any obstacle that would ever come between them. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day too. We'll make this the best day ever when we get home tonight, correct?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Happy Birthday

It was February 15th, and it was a certain general's birthday. Usually, Burgdorf didn't want a big birthday party - he would prefer to spend all day drinking, and he didn't even like cake - and that was something Krebs respected. But he couldn't stop his urges for trying to pull the happiest birthday for him. He kept in mind that it should be something small, like maybe breakfast in bed with some alcohol.

It was seven in the morning, and Burgdorf was asleep next to Krebs. Krebs kept an eye on the tufty head general, and nudged him gently, trying to see if he would wake. When he didn't, Krebs rolled away and got up from the bed, still keeping one eye on Burgdorf. He walked out of their room and shut the door. He trekked over to the kitchen, cursing the morning, and turned the light on in the kitchen. He took a peek outside the window, sighing as he saw snow on the ground. _Well, that cancels outdoor plans. Burgdorf hates snow._

But that didn't really bother Krebs at all. Burgdorf didn't like to go out on his birthday either. He enjoyed sleeping until the sun set. _Except he's not doing that today._ Krebs walked over to the refrigerator. _Alright, breakfast in bed and alcohol it is._ Krebs began to gather everything he needed for Burgdorf's favorite - a glass of alcohol to replace the normal juice, pancakes, and bacon.

Since Krebs was the 'chef' in the relationship - Burgdorf had a habit of spilling his drinks in his dishes and accidentally setting some things on fire - it didn't take that long. Krebs walked back into their room, seeing that Burgdorf was still sound asleep. Chuckling mischievously, Krebs placed the tray of food down and called Burgdorf's name over his head, repeating it a few times.

To his delight, it worked. One of Burgdorf's cerulean eyes flickered open, and when he glanced up, he groaned. "Holy crap, Krebs, if you tell me that it's earlier than noon, on a day we don't have work, I … I don't know what I'm going to do, but it's _not_ going to be pretty, that I can assure you."

"It's seven," Krebs told him, waiting for Burgdorf's reaction.

Both of Burgdorf's eyes opened. "By seven, you better mean seven in the evening, or God help me. You _know_ I don't wake up in the morning when I don't have to!"

"Yes, but it's a special day," Krebs purred, settling himself next to his boyfriend. "It's your birthday."

"Oh!" Burgdorf's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Yeah, you're right. It is."

"Did you forget?" Krebs queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'm just tired." He let out a yawn to support his claim, showing his gleaming white teeth.

Krebs snickered. "Well, happy birthday Burgy!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly, who kissed him on his cheek. "I made you breakfast in bed."

"Aww," Burgdorf simpered. "Can't really say no to that."

Krebs ran his hand through Burgdorf's blonde locks of hair. "Right. Eat, and then I promise you can go back to bed."

"Hope you're gonna sleep with me," Burgdorf murmured. "You know, I can notice when you're gone for some reason."

"Really?" Krebs asked, moving over so that he was lying next to Burgdorf. "I feel the same."

Burgdorf smiled. "Guess that makes the both of us."

Krebs murmured a small but fervent agreement, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his heartbeat as Burgdorf ate and drank. When he was done, he kissed Krebs' head. "Thanks, cuddle-fish," he whispered.

"Love you," Krebs breathed.

"Love you too," Burgdorf said, nuzzling his head. "You're a really good cook."

"I know," Krebs said smugly. "Well, since I woke you up way too early, go back to sleep. But do know that I'm waking you up later, because we're gonna watch a movie."

"Sounds good," Burgdorf agreed. He curled up against Krebs, and Krebs wrapped an arm around him as he dug himself closer to Krebs' body. Krebs watched him lovingly as he fell asleep in his arms, and Krebs let sleep wash over himself.

The two woke up rather late - it ended up being around three. Krebs' eyes flashed open as he checked the clock. He yawned, fidgeting, until he realized that Burgdorf was still asleep in his arms. Guilt tugged at his heartstrings as he noticed that Burgdorf was waking up.

"Thanks for the constant movement," Burgdorf mumbled. "Now I'm up."

"You've slept since eight last night," Krebs reminded him, elbowing him.

Burgdorf huffed. "You know I love sleeping. Anyways, what were you saying about watching something? I'm down for anything."

"Yes," Krebs said. "And since you're the birthday boy, you get to decide. I'll come back with drinks for you."

"Okay, now you need to stop coddling me," Burgdorf argued. "Come on, now I feel guilty."

"Don't be," Krebs told him. "I love you, and it's your birthday, so I'll cosset you as much as I want."

Burgdorf's eyes were brimming with warmth and affection. "Well, now I guess I need to evaluate our options." He turned around, reaching into the drawer where the two kept their movies. Krebs nodded to him and left the bed, aimlessly wandering the kitchen for where he kept the alcohol. When he found it, he gave a grunt of satisfaction, and padded back over to their room with the two bottles in his hands, where he heard Burgdorf's high voice.

"Do you wanna explain why there are only Chicago PD discs here?" he asked, his eyes glowing light-heartedly.

"Oh. Well …" Krebs felt himself blushing. "I haven't been watching a lot of movies recently."

Burgdorf rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can introduce me to the series. Live commentary, I think, is gonna happen."

 _Now I can introduce him to the series I've always been planning on!_ Krebs grinned at him, putting the bottles on the nightstand and taking the discs. He shoved them in the television, and started the first episode. He flopped into the bed, where Burgdorf used a muscular arm to prop him against his side.

"Okay, who's the guy that sounds like Hitler when he's tired of ranting?" Burgdorf asked. "And… oh my God, wait, what's happening? Why is everyone kidnapping others? Did a detective really just get shot in the first episode? Those two are cute together. Is the sergeant even allowed to hit people like that?"

Krebs grinned. "Watch," he murmured, but he had no problem listening to his commentary and answering his questions. As the two laid down, watching the show, Krebs could notice that Burgdorf had taken a liking to it, as he kept watching episode after episode, with constant questions. After about eight episodes straight, Krebs yawned, realizing that Burgdorf was looking at him intently.

"Hey! I wanted to see what would happen in the next episode - the sergeant just got arrested, Krebs! And what about those two officers - are they gonna get together? And those two detectives? What about that crossover? Can we watch the show with the crossover on it? Also, wh-" Burgdorf's voice was cut off by Krebs' lips on his.

"We'll watch what you want tomorrow," Krebs murmured, "but how about we make this birthday even better for you, okay?"

Burgdorf smiled at him. "Of course."

Krebs began to kiss his neck. "Happy birthday, Burgdorf. I promise that this will make your birthday better."


	3. I'm Sorry

My name is Juliana and I upset myself because I have nothing better to do. Also, remember when I said some were not so fluff? Yeah, this is it. Not sure if I want to consider this one canon because it's too sad for me to handle.

—

"Will you ever put the bottle down? For once? Wilhelm, I swear to God, the only thing I see you do is drink!"

The uncharacteristic sharpness of Krebs' tone made Burgdorf flinch. He knew the broad shouldered fishman was under a lot of stress lately, and quite frankly, Burgdorf blamed Hitler. _Trolling. It's always trolling._

"I don't know what you expect!" Burgdorf snapped back at him. "You know that's what I do!"

"But can't you at least control yourself?" Krebs flashed, his blue eyes smoldering with fury that Burgdorf had not seen before. "This is the fifth time I've seen you drunk in a week! And it's only Thursday!"

"At least I'm not the one who ended up encountering Chuikov when he was getting a new closet!" Burgdorf hissed. "You'd think you know better!"

Krebs crossed his arms, curling his lip. "Oh, so now you're using _that_ against me? That wasn't the point of this conversation!"

"This _isn't_ a conversation!" Burgdorf snarled. "This is you on my case! And I don't know what I've done wrong!" He loved Krebs with all his heart, but he didn't know why they were squabbling fiercely all of a sudden. "You know what?" Burgdorf spun around, heading out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Krebs' voice was a howl behind him.

"Out!" Burgdorf snapped.

"Come back!"

"No!" Anger and fury was clouding his judgement, and Burgdorf stalked out of the house, taking the back alleys away so that he wouldn't be followed. When he was a good distance away, Burgdorf found a street that seemed somewhat familiar. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he walked down it, wondering if he could see something that would jog back a memory.

And he did.

Burgdorf's heart skidded to a halt in his chest as he looked up, recognizing the old, torn down home he had grown in when he was a teenager. He flinched, remembering all of the terrible memories that were now flashing through his mind. Back then, he had been saved.

By Krebs.

"Holy shit," Burgdorf rasped, "what have I done?" He stared at the house. "What if I made him think I don't care about him anymore? That's the farthest from! I gotta get back. Why did I do this?" With his thoughts still in a fragile state, and his entire body shaking, he spun around, desperately trying to remember the complex route back to his house. But as he crossed the street in the pitch darkness, he felt a massive pain in his side, and the world turned black.

—

Krebs was now pacing in his room. Guilt was tearing at the back of his mind, pricking his heart and clawing it into shreds. He had just yelled at Burgdorf - a yelling match that he had never had before. Even when the two butted heads, they were always able to brush it off, throwing it in the past. But now Burgdorf had left. Krebs knew that whenever he was mad, Burgdorf needed some time to himself, but it had been half an hour, and he wasn't back.

Krebs bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair in anxiety. "God …" he whispered. "What if I set him off? I've never set him off, but this time, I guess both of us were at our breaking point for some reason or another. I just don't know what exactly happened." Krebs continued to chew his bottom lip, wondering what he should do. When another ten minutes had passed, Krebs gave himself a mental kick, and grabbed his general coat. _I have to look for him. I can't have him wandering the streets in the dark with a possible fragile mind state._

But the phone rang. Krebs glared at it, hissing in annoyance. He lumbered over it, knowing who was calling. He picked it up. "Fegelein, I am in _no mood_ for any of your antics bullshit," Krebs snarled through the line. "Leave me alone. Go pull something on Hitler, but leave me the hell alone."

"Yeah, shut up and just listen to me." Krebs pulled back, a tad surprised by Fegelein's hard and solemn tone. "I need to know exactly what you did tonight that had your goddamn lover wandering the streets at midnight near his old house."

" _What_?" Krebs recoiled. "What do you mean?"

"What, are you fucking deaf? I said, what did you do that had Burgdorf near his old house? I swear if you're lying to me, I'll come over there and I'll rip the heads off of your fish, although I can't imagine why you'd be lying."

"No, I wouldn't lie about him. Why is he near his old house? He'd never go there."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Stop avoiding the question and answer me. What happened tonight?"

Krebs shut his eyes, nausea climbing in his stomach. He felt as if he was going to fall over, but he forced himself to stand still. Attempting to stabilize his voice, he spoke. "I don't know, Fegelein. I really don't know. I guess we just got into an argument, and we yelled, and then he left … I had no idea he'd be so upset that he'd go over there."

"I don't think he went over there on purpose. Just a navigational error. But great job, Krebs. You manage to get him run over in the street with an extremely fucked up mind state."

Krebs stiffened, his heart dropping to his stomach and his blood turning cold. _What?_ His world stopped around him for a moment, and his brain could formulate no other feelings than cold astonishment and radical despair. Finally, after a few seconds of hearing Fegelein's heavy breathing, Krebs spoke. "What?"

"I'm beginning to think you're deaf. Come the fuck over here."

"I'm on my way." Krebs didn't need to be a genius to know that Fegelein was at the hospital. His brain was desperately trying to make sense of it all, and he was unable to comprehend what just happened. _Why would he be near his old house? Why did he leave? Was he really that upset? Did I really set him off? He almost got run over? Is he okay?_ He forced himself into his car and headed towards the Reich's hospital.

When he was there, he didn't know where to go. It was only luck that he ran into Schenck. "Schenck!" Krebs exclaimed, rushing towards the tall, bald man. _One of the only sane people in the bunker_. Schenck spun around, startled. "What happened?"

"Fishman?" Schenck asked.

"Yes," Krebs growled. "Now tell me what happened." He noticed the cerise blood staining a few parts of Schenck's uniform, and he tried to swallow his despair. "Where's Fegelein? Is Burgdorf here?"

"You're better off talking to Haase," Schenck told him, his eyes apologetic. "I don't know anything if he'll be okay."

"Okay, but just tell me what happened," Krebs repeated.

"Apparently, he was wandering the streets in the dark, upset or something. I guess he didn't know where he was going, or couldn't see, and some sort of car just slammed straight into him. Fegelein found him."

"And … you did surgery?" Krebs asked.

Schenck paused, and then spoke. "Yes."

"So …?" Krebs gazed at him hopefully.

"Talk to Haase," Schenck said again. "Sorry." With the brisk apology flinging over his shoulders and still lingering in the air, Schenck pelted away from Krebs, who watched him, rigid as a stone. Krebs shook himself out of his daze and searched for Fegelein.

To his luck, he found the broad shouldered gruppenführer. Fegelein was pacing outside of a room, the blood drained from his face, his nostrils flaring. As Krebs raced over to him, Fegelein raised his head, his cerulean eyes unreadable. Krebs halted in front of Fegelein, breathing heavily. When he could manage to speak, he choked out the words once more. "What happened?"

Fegelein glanced back at the room, his eyes dark with worry. "Schenck told you," he replied bluntly.

"You found him?" Krebs asked.

"Indeed," Fegelein answered. "But I couldn't find the bastard that ran into him." He sighed. "Just tell me this. How did this happen? How did we get here?"

Krebs glanced at the ground. Worry was eating him alive, and his body seemed to be shutting down as he noticed how tremendously he was shaking. Fire in the form of water stung his eyes, threatening to attack. Krebs' throat clenched to stop his wailing, and he fought the impulse to throw himself on whatever had hurt Burgdorf. His heart throbbed in fear. "I told you, Fegelein," he rasped. "I didn't know how upset I had gotten him. I should've known. I should've known never to talk to him like that."

Fegelein's shoulders slumped. "Yeah."

"Fegelein …" Krebs' voice trailed off. "The last thing I did was yell at him."

"Come again?" Fegelein asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"The last thing I did was yell at him!" Krebs repeated. "What if … what if he doesn't make it?"

"Don't think like that," Fegelein growled, but Krebs could see the disbelief clouding his eyes.

Krebs paced wildly, pressing his hands to his temple. "Let me see him."

"I don't know if I can do that," Fegelein told him. "I'm waiting for Haase."

"Yeah, I don't care," Krebs hissed. "I'm seeing him."

Fegelein bit his lip nervously. "I know you're afraid."

"Afraid?" Krebs echoed. "Afraid is an understatement! I'm scared as hell! For God's sake, Fegelein, what if he doesn't make it? Do you know that I can't live without him? Do you realize that this is my fault, and that he could die?"

Fegelein didn't say anything.

Krebs lifted his head to see Haase, and ignoring Fegelein's warning, he launched himself over to him. "Let me see him!" Krebs demanded.

Haase nodded to the room across from him. "Go ahead." Krebs was aware of Fegelein on his tail as Krebs hurried into the hospital room. As he opened the room, he saw the once powerful general lying in a bed, with his body wrapped in gauze and several machines hooked to him. Krebs could hear Fegelein's drawn back gasp. Krebs launched himself over to his lover, squeezing his hand.

"Oh God …" Krebs murmured. "Did I do this?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Fegelein's voice was tight as he padded away, but Krebs could tell that he was casting uncertain glances back at the two of them. When Fegelein was gone, Krebs grabbed a chair and settled himself next to Burgdorf. He forced himself still, trying to calm his rapid breathing and his racing pulse.

So Krebs sat there, thinking about absolutely everything that had gone on. He loved Burgdorf with all of his heart, he really did. _So why did I let myself yell at him? It wasn't even one of our small arguments. It was something that got him upset, and I may never forgive myself._ He glanced at Burgdorf's cut face, running a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. He dug his head into his neck. "Forgive me, love," he murmured. He stared at the one he loved in front of him. The boozing, fast-talking, easily pissed off officer … the one who constantly cared for him, who looked after him, who never got annoyed of him, the one who showed him that _love did exist._ "I'm sorry. This was never supposed to happen. Stay with me. Please forgive me. I don't ever want to be without you again. I will never let this happen to you again. I love you, more than you will ever know. Please don't give up on me. Just, please forgive me." He knew Burgdorf wouldn't hear him, but he closed his eyes and prayed until his head hurt. All of their history - how much they loved each other could be gone at any minute.

He had to pause to fight for breath. He lifted his head, trying to blink away the tears that fell down to his trembling lips. This was the worst pain he had ever been through. He felt hopeless, despondent, desperate. His sobs shook his body as he struggled to go on. "I love you. I don't know how many times I say this, but it's true. I know you can't hear me, but I want to help you because I can't stand seeing you like this. I know it's not your fault. You can't control it." His eyes welled up with more tears that he couldn't fight because he knew it was useless. The pain came from an uproar in his throat was a silent scream.

"Wake up. Please. Please, I can't imagine growing old without you. I love you so much. Stay with me. Please don't leave me." He couldn't go on. He couldn't speak. The sobs had now choked him. He couldn't imagine the love of his life leave him. He couldn't. The weight in his chest fell to his stomach. His eyes continued to burn and his chest felt as if it was full of lead. He could no longer see clearly. In that moment, he understood Burgdorf's breakdown in the woods as he refused to stop the pain that formed under his skin. The small crystal beads continued to fall down his cheeks, and the only sign of stopping were them melting into cloth. He let them fall. He couldn't do anything about it. His heart was broken. He just stared at Burgdorf, begging and begging to anyone to let him live.

He tried to speak. But the only word that came out once again was "please". For hours, he sat in that chair, weeping and staring at Burgdorf - the person he genuinely loved more than life itself. His heart was torn. A flame had burnt through his entire body, demolishing what was true and what he believed in. He was broken. He didn't want to lose the one person who meant everything to him. He didn't want to lose his best friend, his lover, the one who he helped sleep at night, who always took care of him, who both endured Hitler's ranting together, who both went on missions with the bunker, who both loved each other with a force they didn't know possible. He didn't want to lose the one who had a passion for cooking, but screwed his dishes by accidentally pouring alcohol in them. He didn't want to lose the one that would have a heart attack if he went anywhere near a spider. He didn't want to lose the one who loved singing "poor old man", especially when he was drunk. He didn't want to lose the one who would only drink a Jack Daniels if it was the end of the world and if there were no other choices for alcohol left. Most importantly, he didn't want to lose the one he loved. He didn't want to lose him. Burgdorf meant the world to him. He meant everything to him. He loved him so much. He loved him more than anything.

For hours he sat in that chair, staring at Burgdorf. It was about nine in the evening when something caught his eye. One of Burgdorf's eyes had just flickered. Krebs stared at him, his heart rising in his chest. Within a few moments, both of Burgdorf's eyes slowly opened. Krebs gaped at him. He stared into Burgdorf's beautiful blue eyes as he realized that _he was alive._ The one he loved - the one who took up his thoughts, the one he would give his own life for in a heartbeat - would live. He could release his despair.

Joy flew through him, warming his skin like the rays of a summer sun. He let the joy sink into his bones as he stared at Burgdorf. The dwindling ray of hope inside of him grew larger and more radiant. The heavens had answered his prayers and given Burgdorf a chance to live. The blanket of blackness inside him was replaced by a burst of light. Waves of relief washed into him. He launched himself towards Burgdorf, and their lips met. The world fell away as Krebs kissed his beloved. His lips were warm as Krebs wrapped his arms around his neck. The caress of his lips were softer than Krebs had ever known, and he had no wish for the kiss to end. But Krebs was the one to pull away. He wanted to look at Burgdorf. Love brimmed warmly in his eyes as he spoke. His voice was raspy and ragged, but Krebs couldn't imagine anything other than his voice that he would want to hear. "Hi," he whispered.

"Burgdorf!" Krebs exclaimed. "You're okay! Thank you! You're okay … oh my God! You got me so worried. I was scared. I was so scared for you. You passed out, you were in a coma, and I missed you, and I cried … and you're okay! I love you so much!"

"I'm okay," he murmured. "You're okay, I'm okay. We're okay."

"You're not okay," Krebs whispered, holding his hand. "You're shaking. I'm … I'm _so_ sorry. I never should've yelled at you. I should've known how you were, but then I did yell, and I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again. I'm sorry."

Burgdorf shook his head. "I was the one who went wandering where I shouldn't have been," he rasped.

"You know I love you and your love for alcohol, right?" Krebs asked quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you over that. I didn't know how that argument would go. I didn't even know you went back to your old house."

"That did spark up some memories," Burgdorf confessed. "And I guess that's why I was so careless in coming home. I'm sorry." His voice broke. "I didn't mean to yell at you either."

"We're both going to be okay," Krebs murmured. "I love you."

"And I love you too. You're right. We're going to be okay."


	4. New Seasons

I think we need a happy one after that sad one. Also, any requests are greatly appreciated. Anyways, way too short, cute, and probably will publish another one because God help me.

—

Krebs watched Burgdorf as he slept soundly in the bed that he and Krebs shared. Krebs had sent him to sleep at around nine in the evening, as Burgdorf usually had trouble sleeping when the new seasons came around.

Krebs yawned. He was tired. _Why does he have to be so adorable? Maybe I can sleep without disturbing him._ He carefully crawled into bed, wrapping the covers around him. He winced as he realized that Burgdorf was stirring.

"Did I wake you up?" Krebs whispered.

"A little," Burgdorf replied, rubbing his eyes.

Krebs grinned. "Sorry."

Burgdorf moaned and pressed his back against Krebs' stomach. Krebs wrapped his arms around Burgdorf's warm body and brought him closer to him, nuzzling his neck. "Go to bed," Krebs murmured.

"I was trying!" Burgdorf protested. He rolled to his side, unhooking Krebs' grip, and pressed his head into his chest, curling up tightly against him. Krebs rolled his eyes and held his arms around him once more. "You woke me up."

Krebs nuzzled the crook of Burgdorf's neck once more, resting his head on it.

"Tell me a story," Burgdorf prompted Krebs.

"Why?" Krebs asked.

"So I can sleep!"

"Well, once upon a time, there existed a Wehrmacht general, who didn't go to sleep, even though he was obviously tired." Krebs held a chuckle as Burgdorf pressed himself tighter against Krebs, and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Bad story," Burgdorf moaned sleepily.

"Based on a true one," Krebs breathed.

"Hmm." Burgdorf seemed as if he was going to say something, but he shut his eyes once more. Within a matter of a few minutes, he was asleep again, snoring softly. Krebs grinned at him, lost in the respect, affection, and love he had for his partner. _I love you so much._

Krebs snuggled closer to Burgdorf, his body heat warming his own. He closed his eyes, and let sleep overwhelm him.


	5. Happy Birthday V2

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Burgdorf leaned over Krebs, kissing his neck in an attempt to get him to wake up.

Krebs opened one eye, but kept the other one shut. He glanced up at Burgdorf, and groaned. "Oh, come on. It's not Valentine's Day."

"But it _is_ your birthday!" Burgdorf countered. "Did you forget?"

Krebs tilted his head. "It's March 4th?"

"Yes!" Burgdorf exclaimed. He paused. "And I know you like your birthdays laid back." _We both do, for some reason._

Krebs lifted his head and pecked Burgdorf's cheek. "Honestly, if you're here, my birthday is good."

Burgdorf blushed. "Oh, well, can I at least make you something to eat?" Krebs opened his mouth to respond, but Burgdorf didn't let him. "Guess that's a yes. Wait here! By the way, I already fed your fish."

It took twenty minutes for Burgdorf to put something that he called 'soup' together, although he had kept himself focused and tried as hard as he could. When he held it in his hand, he walked over to their room, seeing Krebs already up. "Okay, I didn't spill any alcohol in this."

"Did you double check?" Krebs asked lazily.

"Yeah," Burgdorf replied.

Krebs chuckled as Burgdorf gave him the soup. "Okay, taste test. Let's go. I'm still waiting for the day when you teach me to cook, by the way."

"Ah, right. I promise that day will be soon." He used the spoon Burgdorf had given him and took a bite of the soup. Burgdorf watched him intently, anxious about his reaction. He breathed a sigh of relief when Krebs' eyes sparkled. "Not bad. You do have the makings of a chef in you."

Burgdorf smirked, waiting until Krebs finished. When he was done, he rested his head in Burgdorf's lap, yawning. "I can't believe I'm so tired."

"Eh. We had a long day in the bunker yesterday," Burgdorf said. "So it's understandable. Except I'm not."

"Because alcohol keeps you awake," Krebs grumbled.

Burgdorf shrugged. "Love you," he said cheekily.

"Love you too," Krebs murmured. "Hey, Burgy, you know what would make this a great day?"

"And that would be?"

"You know how I didn't finish that book?"

"Please don't tell me you want me to read out loud a story for you to go to sleep."

"The book's on the drawer."

"Oh, my God."

Krebs looked up, his cerulean eyes pleading. "Please?" he asked.

Burgdorf rolled his eyes. "Fine! But _only_ because it's your birthday." Sighing, he reached out for the book that Krebs had been reading for the past few days. He had left off on page three hundred. "Is it too late to opt out?"

"Yes," Krebs replied. "I'm listening." He snuggled closer into Burgdorf's stomach, and Burgdorf laid down, leaving Krebs on his chest.

"Okay, fine." Grudgingly, Burgdorf began to read the book out loud. It was about a family of fish that apparently were fighting for control over the ocean, and Burgdorf didn't know who had the idea of writing this book. _Did they just think 'hey, let me write a book about fish leading their own clan in an ocean'?_ But as he read it out loud more and more, he realized that it actually wasn't quite bad.

Burgdorf cleared his throat. "We're on chapter twenty. You still lis - oh, guess not." He looked down to see Krebs, already asleep on his chest, seeming to have listening to his heartbeat. Burgdorf smiled. _I honestly can not get enough of you._

Krebs was still asleep as Burgdorf kissed him. "Happy birthday," he murmured, turning off the light and rubbing Krebs' back.


	6. Mornings

If any y'all wanna shoot me some new ideas, that'd be great heh. Pure fluff this time.

—

Krebs blinked open one eye, yawning. He was ready to rub sleep out of them, but he noticed that Burgdorf was on his chest, curled up and snoring softly, and that Krebs' arms were around him. Krebs smiled at him, lying back down. He didn't want to disturb his love, who looked so peaceful. He leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Burgy," he murmured.

One of Burgdorf's dazzling blue eyes opened, and he groaned, shutting them again. Krebs chuckled and whispered in his ear again. Burgdorf rolled over. "Hey!" he grunted. "I'm tired."

"Sorry," Krebs chuckled, kissing him on his forehead. Burgdorf shoved him playfully, letting out a yawn. Krebs began to kiss him everywhere on his body, and Burgdorf chuckled.

"You know I'm ticklish!" Burgdorf whined.

"But you love it," Krebs teased him, continuing to kiss him.

"You're right." Burgdorf curled up and nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek.

"What time is it?" Burgdorf asked.

Krebs lifted his head, studying the clock. "Nine," he replied.

"Way too early!" Burgdorf groaned. "It's always you that wakes up in the morning."

"And I have to wake you up, or else you'll sleep the entire day!" Krebs reminded his partner, purring. Burgdorf nuzzled him, and hugged him tightly. Krebs grinned, enjoying the love that radiated from his blond lover.

"What's wrong with sleeping?" Burgdorf asked. "It's great!"

"You should know that," Krebs giggled.

Burgdorf grunted as Krebs got up. He suddenly realized that he was in his way too big shirt that he had put on last time, and he glanced at Burgdorf, flustered. _I could never be embarrassed in front of him. He's seen me at my weakest, and he loves me more than anything. And so do I._ Burgdorf chortled. "Krebs, have you ever thought of buying new shirts?"

"It's the only pajama one I have!" Krebs argued feebly.

"Well, it does make you look adorable," Burgdorf remarked. "But then again, you're always adorable."

"Aww," Krebs simpered. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"And I'll be right here," Burgdorf moaned, curling back up to where Krebs had left. "It's warm here."

"So lazy," Krebs murmured.

"What did you just say?" Burgdorf challenged.

"Uh … I love you!"

"Love you more," Burgdorf said, wrapping the covers around him again.

"Did you use all the hot water last night?" Krebs asked.

"Maybe …" Burgdorf smirked, and Krebs glared at him playfully. "No, I didn't. I'd never do that to you!"

Krebs watched his partner for a few moments, smiling. _He's adorable. I love him so, so much._ He turned and headed towards the bathroom, quickly hopping in the shower. When he was done, he put on new clothes and headed towards the mirror, brushing his teeth. He grunted as there was a sudden weight on him, and he turned to see Burgdorf hugging him from the behind. "Hi!" he purred.

"Burgy, you scared me!" Krebs exclaimed, but he grinned softly at him.

"Sorry!" Burgdorf smirked, and hugged him tighter.

Krebs turned, rubbing his back. He glanced at his ruffled hair. "You know we need to do something about that hair, right?"

Burgdorf looked up. "What about it?"

"It looks like you just rolled out of bed!"

"Well, in all honesty, I just did!" Burgdorf protested. "Such a dork."

Krebs ran a few fingers through his hair, trying to make it look tidier. He ran some water through it, and Burgdorf grunted. "That's cold!"

"I'm fixing your hair," Krebs told him.

"But I can do it!" Burgdorf whined. "You do this all the time!"

"I wanna do it!"

"Then I get to fix your shirt, because it's all rolled up!"

"Fine," Krebs said. "But last time you accidentally rolled it up all the way!"

"And that got us somewhere _great,_ " Burgdorf reminded him, winking.

Krebs chuckled, running his fingers through Burgdorf's hair again. "There. Perfect." The water and the combing had turned it to how it always was - slick, but with a bit of tuft to it.

"And I got yours," Burgdorf remarked, patting his shirt again. "No rolls!"

Krebs smiled, and hooked an arm around his neck. "You know I'm completely in love with you, right?"

"Yes. And I'm in love with you. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. But you've made me into a softer person!" He chuckled. "I love you for that."

"Nothing will _ever_ separate us," Krebs told him. Burgdorf gazed at him, nodding fervently, and Krebs felt as if he could drown in his sparkling, dazzling blue depths that glowed with love. Krebs nuzzled him once more. "You are my world. I love you more than you could ever know."

Burgdorf grinned. "No, I love you more than anything! There is nobody other than you that I'd rather spend my life with. You mean everything to me."


End file.
